The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
One advancement implemented as technology nodes shrink, in some IC designs, has been the replacement of the typically polysilicon gate electrode with a metal gate electrode to improve device performance with the decreased feature sizes. One process of forming a metal gate stack is termed a “gate first” process in which the final gate stack is fabricated “first”, as opposed to a replacement gate process which forms the metal gate by replacing a sacrificial gate structure. There are challenges to implementing such features and processes in CMOS fabrication however. These challenges increase for devices having different types of gate structures on a single substrate.
Thus, what is desired is a method and semiconductor device providing differently configured metal gate structures for each of NMOS and PMOS transistors formed on a substrate.